


Crisis Averted

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Asexuality, Comfort, Communication, F/M, Park Bench, Pink Glitter, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sharing Clothes, Three Things, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Clint helps Darcy talk some things out. Crisis averted.





	Crisis Averted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).



> Nemhaine42 prompted a leather jacket, a park bench, pink glitter.
> 
> Thanks to Stella_Malodi & phoenix_173 for betaing!

"Hey," Clint said. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You look cold," Darcy told him, and took a sip of her coffee, warming her hands on the sides.

"Well, someone took my jacket..."

She looked down at the worn leather. "It's mine now," she said with a smile.

Clint shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Can I sit?"

"Of course!" Darcy scooted over a little, as though there wasn't enough room on the park bench for him.

"You okay?" he asked. "You were gone when I woke up, and I... thought..."

Darcy shook her head. "It's nothing," she said, and Clint let out a relieved sigh. "I just—"

"Oh no," Clint interrupted. "I screwed it up and you're breaking up with me. This is the 'it's not you it's me' thing, and now it's going to be weird at work, and you were totally right—"

" _ Clint _ ," Darcy broke in with a laugh. "I'm... not. This isn't that."

He blinked at her. "It isn't?"

She shook her head.

"Then... why'd you leave?"

Darcy shrugged. "I guess... I was just feeling anxious. I needed to step out and calm down before I did something stupid. But I wanted to make sure you knew I didn't just ditch you, so I took the jacket."

"And got pink glitter all over it," Clint observed.

"Are you sure it's not  _ your _ pink glitter?" Darcy asked with a grin. "Natasha told me about your last mission."

Clint smiled and stole a sip of her coffee. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"The glitter?"

"No," he said, laughing. "This morning."

"Oh." Darcy sighed. "I probably should. I feel stupid for feeling this way, which means I definitely need a second opinion."

"I volunteer to tell you if you're being stupid," Clint offered.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Thanks." 

After a moment or two, Clint stole the coffee entirely. "Any time," he prompted.

Darcy sighed again. "I just... like you? I guess?"

"I like you too, Darce," he said, smiling as he drained the cup.

"I know." She nudged his shoulder with hers. "I like waking up with you. But right about now is the time that most of my relationships end, either because my partner starts pressuring me to have sex or because I start thinking they're going to leave because we're not having sex."

She waited for Clint to chime in, but he didn't. He sat patiently, ready to listen. 

Still there on the bench beside her.

"And I don't want to screw this up. In the past I've talked myself into more than I was ready for and then realized I couldn't, and I just..."

"Darcy, it's okay," Clint said, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Clint never pushed her for more than she could give, even in a casual touch. She leaned into him, smushing her face against his t-shirt, and he took that as his cue to put his arms around her. "I'm glad you decided to talk instead of walking out."

"Except I kind of did," she mumbled against his shirt.

"Yeah, but you would have brought the jacket back."

Darcy laughed, and Clint squeezed her.

"You can  _ always _ talk to me," he said. "There isn't much point to the relationship if you don't."

"I know," Darcy sighed.

"And I might like sex, but I like you more. I'd rather be with you and without it than the other way around."

"So do you think I was being stupid?" she asked.

"Nah," Clint said. "Completely valid fears. The stupid thing would have been to break up with me, because  _ I _ am a catch. Or at least Lucky is, and I know you don't want to lose him."

Darcy laughed and pushed away from him, and he stood to toss the empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can.

"Crisis averted?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"For the moment," Darcy told him, and allowed him to heave her off the bench and sling his arm around her as they started back toward his apartment. "But now I think we should really talk about the glitter."

**Author's Note:**

> At least it was less glitter than that time in Budapest.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170617442273/crisis-averted)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
